Who You Are
by thosehayffiefeels
Summary: Haymitch learns about Effie's past and what it takes to love someone. AU Hayffie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Well, this is an AU Hayffie that starts off during the reaping for the 3rd Quarter Quell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I am unfortunately not Suzanne Collins... **

**Please review!**

* * *

**Effie's POV**

I stare at the microphone, prepared to address not only District 12, but the whole country with a lively personality everyone knows as being Effie Trinket's- bubbly and ecstatic, no matter what the event. I could act, hide the tears that I've been shedding every moment since Snow announced the Quarter Quell. I can forget that the only two tributes I've ever cared about. I don't know when it happened, but I've grown to love the boy with the bread and the girl on fire. I straighten my wig and step forward. The wall I built up of fake smiles and happiness slowly crumbles as I see Primrose standing in the front row, knowing her sister has to go into the arena again.

"Welcome, welcome, to the 75th and Quarter Quell of the Hunger Games. As usual…" my voice starts to crack and I breath out, "ladies first." I walk over to the reaping bowl and select the one paper out o the bowl. I look at Katniss, the blank look on her face, and wish I could change her fate. I walk back to the microphone and whisper into it, "Katniss Everdeen." I look at her again as a single tear rolls down her face.

I turn back to the crowd and say, "and now for the boys." I don't want either of them to go back in. Peeta is the sweetest boy and he doesn't deserve anything he's had to go through because of the Hunger Games. And if Haymitch goes in… I fill with dread just thinking about it. I don't know why I feel like that, but I can't imagine him going back into the arena. I walk to the bowl with two slips of paper, choosing the one on the right. I walk with weak knees back to the microphone, opening the paper. "Haymitch Abernathy." I stare at the paper as one tear slips out. No, no, not Haymitch.

"I volunteer as tribute." I look over to Peeta who steps in front of Haymitch. Of course, Peeta would be the one to go in to protect Katniss. I can't believe he'd sacrifice himself like that, he really loves her. After they were chosen, Peeta and Katniss were whisked away to the train, no time for them to say goodbye to their families.

…

**Haymitch's POV**

I stare out the train window and think about Katniss and Peeta. Now that they are going back into the arena, I am genuinely scared. It's the first time in a long time that I have cared about someone. I tend to go towards drinking at the time, but I can't do it. I know I have to stay sober to help them. I have to, not matter what horrifying memories come back to me from my Games 25 years ago. Before I can think about it anymore, I head back to the main sitting area where Katniss and Peeta are.

The three of us sit in silence, not knowing what to say. There isn't really anything that could make the situation seem better than it is. That's when Effie walks in. I see the tear's shimmering underneath the make up on her face.

"I would like to get you boys something gold… Katniss has her mockingjay pin, I have my hair…" Effie says.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"Because we are a team and we have to show them that they can't tear us apart. We are a team."

Katniss took Effie's hand, showing her that she supported Effie. Effie turned to me, as if asking my permission. I took her hand and nodded. Even after Katniss let go of her hand, I held on an extra instant, not wanting to let go. I never saw this side, this human side of Effie until the Quarter Quell. She seems less Capitol and more District 12. She really cares about us. And I think I'm starting to care about her. After I squeeze her hand another time, I let go, not wanting to hold on too long. Our eyes locked for a moment, giving off comfort we both needed, and then I left the room. Why do I feel this way? Like Effie is someone who I care about and find comfort in? I go to my room and collect myself. After that, I go back to the main room noticing Effie left.

…

**Effie's POV**

Why Haymitch? The care I felt for him during the reaping was even stronger when I held his hand that moment. But, then he left. For a second, I almost felt like he cared about me as much as I did for him. Then he was gone. I excused myself after that, leaving Peeta and Katniss to themselves, and me to my thoughts about Haymitch.

I never thought I'd ever like him. I've been the District 12 escort for 4 years and I've never really seen him as compassionate and kind. He's always been drunk and acted like he hated everything. I've only ever seen him as his true self a couple of times. The first time was my first time being the escort. Haymitch was doing everything he could to get sponsors for the only tribute left from our district that year. He would go to anyone in the Capitol, talking to them, charming them, but no one would sponsor her. He finally got one person to give a small amount of none, but it still wasn't enough. He ended up selling all of his alcohol he had for the trip to get enough money for her package into the arena. A few hours after he sent the package to her, she was killed. Haymitch just got up and went back to his room in the Capitol. A while afterwards, I went up to check on him. His door was open a crack and I looked in to see him sobbing. I wanted to go in there, console him but I knew that if I went in, he would be too embarrassed- he wouldn't want to show the weak side of him. But to see him like that, I finally understood him, why he drank so much. He did it so he wouldn't have to relive everything that happened to him every second of the day. That night I bought him a few bottles of alcohol and left them outside of his room, running away before he knew it was me, I hoped I helped him.

The second time I ever saw that side of him was last year, when he saw Katniss and Peeta and the berries. He'd been sober the whole time for the Games, wanting to protect them, but in that moment, I could see the true fear in his eyes of loosing the two of them. Whenever they were taken from the arena and declared winners, I saw him smile for the first time in a real way, and I just wished in that moment that I could hug him, but he ended up running out of the room before I could see him, so he could meet with the two. Then, before I could get a second of happiness with him, he started focusing on the fact that the Capitol would be angry both of them came out as victors.

And now, through the 3rd Quarter Quell, I can see the wall coming down, him being more human, just like me. I think we both have been influenced by our two victors, our two tributes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! This is where the story takes a turn into a little bit of an alternate universe... Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Haymitch's POV**

On the train ride to the Capitol, Effie decides to watch the reapings with Katniss, Peeta, and myself. For each district I give background information on the tributes. Effie gives little input until 4, where she remains silent from the start. When Annie is called and Mags volunteers, Effie gasps and runs out of the room. I want to follow her, but instead I stay to continue giving our tributes information.

After we finish, I search for Effie. I go to her room, but the door is shut. I open it quietly and go in. There, asleep on the bed, is Effie. Her eyes are puffy and swollen from crying and her wig is astray. I would laugh if I wasn't concerned about what's wrong. I fix her wig and leave before she wakes up. I don't want to bug her if something is wrong. Of course, I don't understand what could be wrong. I mean, she has seen reapings before and she doesn't know any of these tributes very well. I don't think she has ever met Mags- she was never a mentor while Effie has been an escort. Maybe she is finally understanding the problem with the Games. Maybe she is becoming a better person. Of course, Effie has always been different. Even though she is a Capitol girl, she has been known to show sympathy for the tributes. Maybe there is hope for her. I know I have hope in her.

**Effie's POV**

After the opening ceremonies, I first congratulate Katniss and Peeta, and then I go to see District 4's tributes, specifically Mags. I stand on my toes and look for her, an ache in my heart that has been there since I saw Mags's reaping. Finally I spot her talking to Beetee and Wiress. As I walk over, Beetee and Wiress leave and I hurry faster to get to her while she is still alone.

"Hi, Mags." I say, out of breath.

"Hi." She says, and I pull her into a hug, trying not to cry.

""Do you remember me? It's me, Effie." I say to her.

"Of course I remember you, sweetheart, you just don't look like you, you are wearing a new wig every time I see you." She smiles at me.

"Yeah," I touch my wig, "I guess I do. I've missed you a lot, Mags." I say as a tear rolls down my cheek. Mags catches it with her thumb.

"I've missed you,too. I wish I had some more time with you." She says.

I nod and whisper, "Me too."

"Effie," Haymitch calls from behind me, "We have to go."

"Ok, I'll be right there," I say to him. Then, I turn to Mags and say, "Take care of yourself, alright?"

Mags nods and I pull her in for another hug. Then, I wave goodbye and walk back to Haymitch.

**Haymitch's POV**

After we all get upstairs to our floor of the training center, I follow Effie to her room. I was really curious about why she seems to be so worried about Mags. Whenever she talked to her it was like she knew her.

"May I help you?" She asks me.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just… with Mags… I wish this didn't happen to her," She says, "She doesn't deserve this."

"No one deserves this, Effie." I say.

"I know that. No one should go through this. Just… I wish I had time with Mags, to get to know her better." She says, wiping her eyes.

"It's not like you knew her at all. You never had the chance to meet her until now. I have to watch my friends die now because of the Capitol. You don't know how that feels." I say, starting to get angry. Effie never had to go through what any of us in the Districts went through. She doesn't know these people like I do.

"Maybe I don't know some of them, but-" She says.

"No, you don't know any of them." I tell her, wishing she understood how hard it was. "You just… I can't believe…"

"What, Haymitch? I- I don't understand." Effie says.

"No, you don't understand. I can't believe I ever thought I might be falling in love you. You, a Capitol escort who doesn't know anything about what we have to go through." I scream at her.

After a long silence, she asks me in a whisper, "You think you are in love with me?"

"I thought I was. But, I don't see why. You are the same as the rest of them." I say back, now a bit calmer.

"I really resent that, Haymitch Abernathy. You don't know anything about me." Effie says.

She opens the door and I sigh, "Effie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just mad at seeing all of my friends, and Katniss and Peeta have to go back to the arena. It's just… I hate the Capitol for doing this to all of us. You see how much it's hurting us, and I guess its hurting you too. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say you are like the rest of them."

"So, you hate the Capitol… does that mean you hate me?" She asks me.

"No, I don't hate you, Effie." I tell her.

"Ok," she says, opening the door wider, "I think you should go."

"Ok," I say and walk out. She hesitates to close the door, so I turn back to look at her.

"Just so you know, I wasn't just crying and talking to Mags because I saw her on TV once and I think I know what she went through. I know Mags." Effie pauses for a second and sighs, "she's my grandmother." She waits for me to say something, but nothing comes to me. "Like I said, you don't know me like you think you did." With that, she shuts the door. I stare at it for a while, trying to process what she said, then, I knock on the door. She never answers, so I give up and go back to my room knowing I won't be able to sleep at all.

* * *

**WHAT? Surprise ending! Don't worry, the whole Effie backstory will be explained probably in about two chapters. Hope you like the twist!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. Thank you for all the reviews- they mean the world to me. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"Peeta, did you hear that?" I ask Peeta. I went to his bedroom to see if I can stay with him tonight after the opening ceremonies. That's when I started hearing the screaming.

"Yeah," he says, "I do. It sounds like Haymitch."

"A-and Effie. Can you hear what they're saying?" I ask him, I always heard them bickering during the day, but this was the first time I actually heard them scream at each other. Of course, it seems more like Haymitch is the only one screaming now.

Peeta shakes his head, "I can't understand them, but it's definitely them." I hear a door slam and instantaneously knocks, pounds, at the door. "I can't imagine that Effie would pound on a door like that- it must be Haymitch." Peeta says in a low voice.

"But he's the one that was yelling. Why would he want to go back in there?" I ask, confused.

"Well," Peeta explains, "Maybe he realized he screwed up."

"Maybe." I say. We listen in silence to the knocking but, after a while, it stops.

Peeta turns to me and says, "I'll be back soon, ok? I'm just going to go and talk to Haymitch. He probably won't want to talk, but I still want to go see."

"Ok," I nod. He leaves and suddenly I feel very alone. There is nothing to stop me from thinking about the Games. I think about going to talk to Effie, like Peeta is for Haymitch. I decide against it, but after about an hour of sitting there in silence, I can't stand it any longer and go to Effie's room, hoping that it will keep me from thinking about the Games.

**Effie's POV**

I hear a knock at the door and I run to answer it. "Haymitch, I really don't want to tal- oh, hello, Katniss," I say, not expecting to see her there.

"Are you ok, Effie? I heard screaming a little bit ago." She asks, concern in her eyes.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry if it woke you. I never meant to disturb you."

"It's alright," she says, "I was already up. So, what happened?"

I reply, "Oh, I don't want to bug you with it. Everything will be alright."

"No," she says, "I want to know. And it wouldn't be bugging me, I need something to distract from the Games. Please."

"Ok, sit down, dear." I say and gesture towards the couch. I sit down on the chair beside it and begin, "That yelling you head…. that was Haymitch and myself."

"What happened?" She asks.

"Well, um… he was mad at me because he thought I didn't understand something… but, he said that he… that he thought he loved me but that he doesn't anymore. Now, I don't know if he said that because he was mad and that he still loves me or if he doesn't. I just don't know. After the fight he apologized, but I told him to leave. He tried to come back in and he knocked on the door for a while but then he left." I say.

"Effie, do you love Haymitch?" She asks.

"I… I am pretty sure I love him. I've only ever felt this way about one other person, but this… with Haymitch is much stronger. I love him." I say, shocking myself- this was the first time I let myself think it let alone say that I loved him. "But now, after what he said to me, I'm really mad at him too. I love him, but I don't want to talk to him. I can't."

"Maybe see if he seems approachable tomorrow and just talk to him. If you don't want to talk to him, just try and cooperate with him while you figure it out, it will make things easier between the two of you. Don't hold him to what he said, Haymitch is just on edge right now, I think everyone is."

"Maybe. Thank you, Katniss." I smile at her. After a while, she leaves the room, but I think talking helped us both. She needed to talk to get her mind off of the Games and I needed to think about Haymitch.

…

This morning, I go to breakfast early hoping to have some time to myself before I see Haymitch. Unfortunately, I see only him at the table.

"Hello, Haymitch." I say without making eye contact. I sit in my across the table from him, keeping my eyes down.

"You know, it's not polite to not make eye contact with someone, I thought manners were important to you." Haymitch says, clearly trying to make me smile. It would have worked if I wasn't as hurt.

"Well, Haymitch, I apologize." I snap, glancing quickly at him and then looking down. I notice he doesn't have a drink with him this morning.

"Effie, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted last night and I was wrong to begin with." Haymitch sighs, I know he's trying his hardest. "Forgive me, Eff?"

I think about it for a minute, though I spent the whole night thinking about it. "Yeah. I mean, I understand why you would've thought that I didn't know Mags and why you were angry with me." I say truthfully.

"Ok, thank you. And if you want to talk about Mags, I mean, I'm here… I would like to understand how… " He clears his throat, clearly feeling awkward.

I smile at him. "Thank you Haymitch, that's very kind of you." I say, not wanting to give him a yes or no. A minute goes by of silence and I ask, "Where are the kids?"

"Peeta said they wanted to give us time to talk. He cornered me going into my room after the fight." Haymitch says.

"Katniss came to my room, although about an hour after you left." I say. Realizing I have time alone with him I say, "Listen, Haymitch. I really need to ask you about something you said last night. And I think you know what I'm talking about."

"I didn't mean it." Haymitch says.

"You didn't mean that you didn't ever or that you don't anymore?" I ask. I know that I am still hurt by his words, but I still love him and I need to know how he feels.

"I just didn't mean it. It just slipped out. Look, can we just forget about it?" Haymitch says and something in my heart breaks. Though he still isn't being clear about it, I know he doesn't love me.

"Oh, ok. Well, I better go check on Katniss and Peeta and see if they need any breakfast." I say and excuse myself out of the room. I hurry out of the room and walk hastily to my own room, allowing the tears to run down my face and ruin my makeup.

**Haymitch's POV**

I sit here, staring at the now empty chair that Effie was sitting in moments ago. I couldn't tell her that I loved her, it would complicate too many things. First of all, I don't know if she likes me at all, I mean, I don't know why she should. Also, proof from last night, I don't know much of anything about her. Plus, I don't know if I can ever trust anyone enough to be in a relationship with them. Not to mention, she'd be in danger by being with me- the Capitol seems to like hurting everyone I've ever loved, and by being from the Capitol it would be much easier for them to hurt her. Now that I've thought it through, I'm almost glad I told her that I didn't mean it. Almost.

* * *

**So Haymitch is trying to talk himself out of loving Effie. Effie's story will probably be in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So... here is the chapter! I hope you like it, I had Effie's backstory already thought out it was just hard to write it all down. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm not Suzanne Collins **

* * *

**Effie's POV**

I pass out the schedules for the next few days and Katniss gives me a questioning look. I just shake my head at her, not wanting to talk about it- of course the first thing she would notice is that I scheduled everyone so that the only time Haymitch and I were together was during dinner. The schedule covers everything up until individual training is over. After that, I'll have to plan things out again, but I already know I'll have to spend more time with him so I can spend more of the fleeting moments I have left with Katniss and Peeta.

Today, Katniss and Peeta start training. I designated this time for Haymitch to go and get sponsors for our tributes and for me to talk to Cinna and Portia about the clothes for the upcoming interviews.

Haymitch looks over his schedule quickly and then leaves the room, Peeta following closely behind.

Katniss moves closer to me and says, "What is this? It's kind of obvious you're avoiding him- what happened?"

"He doesn't… feel… the same way as I do. It'll be fine. I know its selfish of me to want this time away from him, and I'm sorry. I promise that after the training is over I'll make sure we all spend time together." I say, trying to make things sound better.

"Does he know how you feel?" Katniss asks me.

I shake my head, "No. I don't see why he should know now that I know how he feels."

"I think you should tell him." Katniss shrugs, "I mean, he wouldn't have said it if there wasn't a reason for it. I mean why would he have said that he didn't feel that way anymore when he never did in the first place."

Katniss says goodbye and leaves, leaving me to ponder what she just said. she was right- why would he even say anything about love if it never crossed his mind. Still, I needed sometime away from him right now to think things through and keep a clear head for Katniss and Peeta.

…

I arrive back at the pent house in time for dinner, feeling satisfied with how Katniss's dress design looks. President Snow is making Katniss where a wedding dress, but I know that Cinna will add his own personal touch to the look.

I walk into the dining room to find only Katniss there, staring at her plate.

"Hello, Katniss. Where are the boys?" I ask her.

Katniss looks up at me and says, "They are working on our strategy for the Games I think."

"Oh, alright." I say, sitting down across from her. "So, have you found anyone you'd like as an ally?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind Beetee and Wiress. Or Mags." Katniss says as she picks at a piece of chicken.

I can't help but smile, I know that Mags would love to have Katniss with her. "Thank you, Katniss."

She looks surprised at me, "For what?"

I can't tell her why I am glad she wants Mags as an ally so I say, "For not overlooking them." I know Mags is almost definitely not going to make it out of the arena, but it's comforting to know she won't be alone in there. She'll probably have Finnick with her, too.

…

Today, I have been trying to get sponsors for Katniss and Peeta all day while Haymitch was with Cinna and Portia. Katniss and Peeta had they individual training sessions today. I sit down on the couch and wait to watch the scorings. I'm the first one here, Katniss and Peeta in their rooms and Haymitch still with Cinna and Portia. I think about Mags and her score. For her Games, long ago, she got a score of 8. I don't really know what to expect for this year.

Katniss and Peeta come in and sit down next to me, quieter than usual. Haymitch follows, sitting down on the chair next to the couch. I watch the Panem logo flicker onto the screen followed by Caesar Flickerman explaining the training scores. I stare off into space through Districts 1-3, but my attention snaps to the screen for District 4. Finnick gets a score of 9. I hold my breath as I watch the 3 circle around the picture of Mags. I continue to stare at the screen, not knowing what to think about. I feel Haymitch's put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I stay silent until the end, not comprehending why Katniss and Peeta get 12s as their score. Why such a high score? I half listen as Haymitch says they gave such a high score to make them a target to the others. I give them a sympathetic look and then excuse myself to my room. I turn the TV on when I get there, watching as Caesar reviews the stats of each tribute. I shut it off whenever he gets to District 4, not able to see through the tears.

"Effie?" I hear a voice coming from outside my door. Haymitch. "Can I come in?"

I walk over, wiping my eyes, and open the door.

Haymitch pulls me into a hug, "Are you alright?"

I start to nod, "Yeah, I guess. I mean, she is in her eighties- it's lucky she got that high of a score. How are Katniss and Peeta?"

"They're fine." Haymitch says, trying not to worry me. "Do you want to talk about it? Mags, I mean. I would like to know about all of that, you know, if you feel like talking about it."

"Um, maybe, yeah." I say. I know I shouldn't tell him anything about my past, but I feel like I have to. I know I'd have to tell him at some point, anyways- it might as well be now.

Haymitch nods and I sit down on the bed, facing him as he pulls a chair over and sits down.

I look around the room and make sure there aren't any video cameras placed in here. I look at Haymitch and say, "Is it safe to talk in here?" Haymitch nods and I take a deep breath.

"Alright. So, like I said before, Mags is my grandmother. I was born and raised in District 4." I say, pausing for a moment. Haymitch remains silent, waiting for me to continue, though wearing a quizzical look. "My mom and dad weren't around a lot- they were usual out at sea and I wasn't really allowed to go out with them. I spent most of my time with Mags and my grandfather. They took good care of me- taught me how to swim and make fish hooks. I remember the day of my first reaping whenever I was 12, I was scared to death, and Mags promised me that nothing bad would happen and that she'd always protect me. She said that every year until I was 18, and nothing bad ever did happen- she was right, but I was still always scared. The next year, I started training to become a merchant and thats when everything changed. I met someone and I thought I was in love. His name was Robert. He was from the Capitol, an adviser to President Snow, and was staying in our district for about 2 months. Before he left, he told me that he wanted me to go with him, and he proposed to me. I said yes, being the naïve little girl I was. I said goodbye to Mags, thinking I'd still see her- Robert said I could get a job doing yearly check ups on the districts and be able to see her then. Mags was alright with me going with him, as long as it made me happy. But things turned bad quickly. After I got to the Capitol with him, he became very cruel. It became so bad, that whenever I got out of the relationship, President Snow forced me into staying in the Capitol and becoming an escort to keep me quiet- he didn't want the bad reputation of his adviser to get out . They changed my sat name to Effie Trinket and forced me to start working with District 12. He made me become an escort because that was a job where they could always have their eyes on me- not let me ruin their reputation. I had to keep up the act of the bubbly escort for so many years that I started to become that person. I started to loose sight of who I was and I was becoming the person I never wanted to be." I finish my story and look down at my hands, realizing that I just told Haymitch who I really was. I didn't even realize I was crying until I saw a tear drop down onto my fingers. I looked to Haymitch, who was staring at me, deep in thought.

"I'm sorry." I say to him.

"No," he says, "Don't be. Wow, I just… never knew… never expected that. I can't believe that happened to you."

"Yeah, it feels so distant now. And now I see Mags and realize I wasted all this time I could have had with her." I say. Haymitch walks over and sits down next to me, putting an arm around me.

We sit there in silence for a few minutes until he finally says, "What was your real name?"

"Evelyn Oathsbrook. Everyone called me Effie, though. They just changed my name so that people wouldn't realize that I was the girl from 4. Mags still knew me though," I smiled, thinking back to seeing her for the first time at the Opening Ceremonies, "She said that I just had a different wig every time she saw me."

I turn to look Haymitch in the eyes, "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Haymitch says truthfully, "Of course not."

"Thank you." I say. I think of Katniss and what she said earlier. I may as well confess everything now, "Listen, Haymitch. I need you to know something else. I know that you don't feel the same, but I need you to know. I love you. You don't have to say anything, but I really needed to tell you."

Haymitch says nothing, instead moving closer to me. Before I can ask what he's doing, Haymitch starts kissing me, his hands wrapping around my waist. I move my hands up to his hair, pulling him even closer to me.

Haymitch pulls away to catch his breath and whisper, "I love you, too, Effie. I was just scared to admit it.

"Wait," I tell him as I run into the bathroom. I quickly take off my wig and make up. I look in the mirror and comb my fingers through my golden blonde hair. I race back over to him.

He raises his eyebrows, wondering why I took off my wig, "I just wanted to be myself with you," I say to him.

Haymitch looks at me as if he's trying to memorize what I look like now, "You look beautiful." He kisses me again.

"Thank you." I say. I lean my head on his shoulder he wraps his arms protectively around me. We don't need to say anything to know we are there for each other. I fall asleep in his arms, feeling truly safe for the first time since I left District 4.

* * *

**Well, there's the backstory to Effie. I'm gonna be writing some of the upcoming chapters this week and luckily it's Christmas break next week so there will be many more updates. I hope you enjoy the story. I'm thinking of writing a series of one shots or another multi chapter fanfiction, obviously Hayffie. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update, this chapter has just been really hard to write. The next one should be up sooner, though, because I know exactly what I'm writing for it. Sorry if this chapter is a little boring but I will try to make the next one more interesting!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Effie's POV**

I wake up with a blanket wrapped around me and the lingering feeling of Haymitch's arms wrapped around me. I feel the congestion in my nose and puffiness in my eyes from crying so hard. I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror. My blonde hair is messily framing my face, a surprisingly nice change from the brightly colored wigs. My face is red, though I'm not sure if its because I've been crying or blushing. I wash my face and then apply my make up because even though I don't want to, I have to wear it to keep my true identity hidden- especially around the tributes. I put on the golden wig, tucking the final blonde lock underneath it.

I walk into the dining room and realize I am the first one there. I sit down and stare at the endless supply of food until I hear the sound of footsteps coming closer. I look up to see Haymitch there.

"Hi," I breathe out. "You're here earlier than usual."

"Yeah, I wanted to see how you are," Haymitch said, obviously uncomfortable saying he cared.

"Oh, thank you, Haymitch." I say. I walk over and wrap my arms around him. He remains still at first but slowly moves his arms around me too.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what you said last night and I wanted to ask you something." Haymitch says as he pulls back, looking into my eyes.

"What is it? I'll try to answer but…" I trail off, nodding at the vacant room, worried that there might be bugs placed in the room.

Haymitch understands and pulls me back into the hug, whispering in my ear, "If you grew up with Mags, do you know Finnick?"

I nod and then add, "I knew him whenever he was a little kid- for about the first 6 years of his life. I left District 4 before he was reaped.

"So, does Finnick recognize you?" Haymitch asks.

"I don't know, but I don't think so. At the opening ceremonies he didn't seem to know who I was, which I guess was a good thing." I tell Haymitch. We begin to sway back and forth, half dancing, as we stand there whispering into each other's ears.

Haymitch says, "I don't know if that is a good thing- it might be good if he knew."

As I think about what he said, he slips out of my arms, kissing my forehead. After that, he sits down at his usual seat across from me. I know that this is only because the kids are going to be coming soon, but I also know that I feel empty without his arms around me.

**Haymitch's POV**

While the tributes are preparing for their interviews, it is usual for the mentors to meet and make the alliances for the tributes.

I immediately search for District 4's mentor, Arroyo Dover, who I find talking to District 3's mentor. I address him right away, "Arroyo, a word?" He nods and walks over to me. I try and be brief, "Do you think Finnick will be willing to ally with Katniss and Peeta during the Games?"

"Well, yes. But I should warn you, he's not going to go anywhere without Mags." Arroyo says.

I smile, "That's alright. I was expecting that."

Arroyo looks relieved, "I just wanted to make sure- about half of the tributes want Finnick, but they aren't so keen on it once they find out its kind of a package deal for our district."

I nod, "I definitely still want them. Just tell Finnick to stay with Mags. I know he will, but just tell him to really protect her as much as he could."

Arroyo nods, and I go over to District 7's mentor, making sure that Johanna will be ally with them when the time comes.

The mentors and tributes of 3,4,7,9,11, and 12 are all part of Plutarch's plans of rebellion. We have been planning for a while, but with the Quarter Quell, we are doing everything we can to save the tributes and start the revolution. The tributes know that Katniss is the mockingjay for all of the districts and they will protect her and Peeta. But even so, they are being thrown into the Games- no one can assume they won't turn on each other in the arena. Securing alliances meant protecting Katniss and Peeta.

**Effie's POV**

After working with Katniss and Peeta on their interview stratagies and Haymitch is off forming alliances, I spend my time with Cinna, discussing Katniss's dress for the interviews.

"Cinna, these dress designs look marvelous!" I shriek.

Cinna looks at them again, "Thank you. Unfortunately, I was informed this morning that Snow is requesting Katniss wear her wedding dress. Luckily it is already designed and made. I just need to make a few… alterations."

"Well," I say, "I'm sure she'll look lovely."

"I hope." He changes the subject, "Have you seen Haymitch today? I was going to discuss Katniss's pin, make sure they approved it so she can wear it again in the arena."

I start to blush slightly, remembering seeing him this morning, "I'm not too sure of where he is at the moment, but I'm sure we'll be seeing him soon."

Cinna looks at me suspiciously, "Uh huh." He smiles knowingly and says, "Effie, why is there a blush creeping onto your cheeks?"

This causes me to blush more furiously as I stutter out, "I don't know what you are talking about Cinna." I place my hands over my cheeks and look down.

"Alright," Cinna shrugs. "I'll let it go for now. I know Haymitch will be more willing to share." He winks at me and then leaves the room.

…

Later on in the evening, I sit down at the dinner table across from Haymitch. Cinna takes a seat next to me and says, "Alright, Haymitch won't tell me a thing. Now, what's going on with the two of you?"

I turn to Cinna and say coyly, "I don't know what you are talking about."

After everyone leaves the dinner table, it's just Haymitch and I left. I say, "why didn't you tell Cinna about us?"

Haymitch said simply, "I didn't know if you'd want people to know that you were… with someone like me. I mean, let's face it, I'm certainly not Capitol material."

I stand up and walk around the table to him, wrapping my arms around him. I tell him, "Well, I'm not saying I want to announce it to the Capitol, we both know that could mean danger for either of us. But it's alright to tell Cinna!"

"I'll be sure to tell him next time I see him, princess." Haymitch says laughing. We walk together back to my room and I say, "Are you ready for the interviews tomorrow?"

"Yeah- our only chance at stopping the Games before they happen." Haymitch says.

"I just hope it works." I say, thinking of Mags, Finnick, Katniss, and Peeta.

"Me too." Haymitch agrees. He gives me a light kiss and then says goodnight.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you liked this chapter at least a little bit. If you want to, you can leave suggestions for upcoming chapters and I'll do my best with them. The next chapter will hopefully go up a little quicker than this one- it will be all about the interviews and saying goodbye to Katniss and Peeta. Please review and let me know how you are liking the story so far. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think and hopefully I'll be posting more soon. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Effie's POV**

I walk backstage to find Katniss and Peeta before the interviews start. We spent the day rehearsing what they will say and now they are off getting dressed. I find Katniss in her wedding dress, looking into a mirror. She looks contempt for a moment, maybe thinking about what it might have been like to get married. Cinna looks at me and winks and I know that Haymitch told him about us. I smile at him and then turn my attention back to Katniss.

"Oh, Katniss," I say. I walk up to her and smile, "You would have made the most beautiful bride."

"Thank you, Effie." She gives me a genuine smile and my heart breaks for her. I wish that she didn't have to go back into the arena- that no one did. She should have been able to live her life with Peeta and go on to get married and have children.

I blink back the tears and leave her to be with Cinna. I stand next to the prep team and watch the interviews fly by. Before I know it Mags comes on stage and I take in a short breath. It breaks my heart as I watch Caesar lend his arm to help her walk to the center of the stage.

"Hello, Mags." He says with his usual smile, "I believe that this is the first time we are meeting."

Mags nods and says, "Yes, I haven't been on this stage for about 65 years."

He gives her a sympathetic look and says, "You volunteered for Annie. Tell me, why did you do that?" He knows like everyone else she didn't volunteer because she wants to go back in.

"I did it to save her." Mags says simply.

Caesar actually chokes up a bit, "That's very brave."

"Thank you," Mags smiles.

"Before you leave, would you like to say anything to anybody?" Caesar asks.

Mags nods and he moves the microphone towards her, "I just want to say goodbye to my family- my only granddaughter, Evelyn. I'll miss you."

I let out a choked sob and Flavius's eyes fly to me. I hold back the tears and wave it of, saying that I'm fine. I feel an arm snake around my waist and I look back to see Haymitch. He leads me to the back of the room out of earshot.

"Are you ok?" He asks me and I shake my head.

"I'm her only family and I haven't even been there for her for so many years. And now, I might not even see her again." I say. Haymitch pulls me close and rubs circles on my back. I lean my head against his shoulder and stay there for as long as I can. Whenever I hear Seeder announced I know I have to go help Katniss. I compose myself and meet her at the side entrance of the stage.

"Ok Katniss, just remember to be yourself," I pause, "Well rather your happier self."

"You're really wearing a wedding dress?" Johanna asks.

Katniss looks at her and says, "Snow made me wear it."

Johanna's eyes darken as she says, "Make him pay for it."

I see Katniss half nod and she walks on stage. As she does, I give a polite smile towards Johanna and walk backstage to watch Katniss's interview. Before I can take my place near the screen, Haymitch pulls me aside.

"What is it? Katniss is on." I exclaim.

He takes me back to the dressing room where Katniss was getting ready. I walk in and find Mags. I turn back at Haymitch, about to ask him what was happening when he slips out the door.

"I'll be in the audience with Cinna and Portia." He smiles and closes the door. I turn back around and rush to sit down next to Mags.

"Hi, sweetheart. Haymitch told me that you wanted to see me and I thought that now would be the best time." She tells me.

I make a mental note to thank Haymitch later and say, "Mags, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I left District 4. I wasted all those years that we could have had together and-" I take a deep breath to stop from crying. "I'm sorry," I whisper again.

Mags puts a hand on my cheek, "It's ok, Effie. Just remember that I'll always love you, ok?"

I nod and let a tear roll down my cheek, "I love you, too."

I take off the golden ring I was wearing underneath my glove and give it to her. "You'll wear it in the arena?" I ask.

She nods and slips it onto her finger. She looks at me and says, "Let's just forget the Games for one second and talk like we used to. Haymitch seems like a nice boy. I mean, I've known him in the past, but he seems different now- a lot happier and, well, less drunk. Is there something there between you two?"

I smile at the way she called Haymitch a "nice boy." I nod and say, "Yeah, there is."

"Good," Mags says, "He'll protect you."

"I know he will," I agree.

After that, Mags leaves to go back on stage, when everyone is brought back out after all of the interviews. I watch the screen as all of the victor-tributes take each others hands and hold them up. Then, the place goes dark.

…

**Haymitch's POV**

We arrive back at the suite and I tell Katniss and Peeta, "That was genius with the baby bump, but they're not going to cancel the Games- it's too late." Effie gives me a questioning look but I shake my head, I'll have time to explain it later.

Effie turns to Katniss and Peeta and says, "Before you leave I just wanted to say I'm so proud of both of you. And… here," She says, holding up two boxes. She hands one to me and the other to Peeta, "presents for the boys."

I open mine up and find a golden bracelet. Peeta holds his up- a necklace with a golden rectangle- looks to be some kind of locket.

"Thank you, Effie," Peeta says. I give her hand a tight squeeze and then let go just as quickly.

Effie starts to choke up, "We are a team aren't we?" She looks down at the ground and shakes her head, "You both deserved so much better. I am truly sorry."

Katniss gives a small smile and says, "Thank you, Effie."

Effie looks to me and then walks back towards her room. I turn to Katniss and Peeta to say my final goodbye. Peeta gives me a hug, and Katniss just looks at me. Then, as I turn to leave, she follows, giving me a hug and asking me to promise to save Peeta. I nod and tell her to stay alive. Then, I go to find Effie.

Before I go into her room, I put on the bracelet. It must have cost her a fortune to get these for us, and even if she does have a lot of money, it really means a lot. No one really ever cared enough about me to buy me something. It means a lot.

I knock on the door and Effie answers instantly, "Hi."

I smile and kiss her before stepping into her room, "Thank you for the bracelet, princess. It's really sweet."

"I should be thanking you. What you did for me today with Mags, it was more than I could've asked for. Thank you so much." Effie wraps her arms around me.

"There's one thing I wanted to talk to you about." I tell her.

Effie looks at me, confused, "What is it?"

"I know that Finnick is going to protect Mags, and I want Katniss and Peeta to ally with them- I know Finnick will protect them and Katniss especially will protect Mags, she really likes her. The only problem is that Katniss doesn't trust Finnick. I just don't know how to make her trust him." I explain.

She thinks for a moment and then looks down at my bracelet. Slowly, she reaches out and undoes it, taking it off of my wrist. Then, she places it in my hands.

"What's that for?" I ask.

Effie explains, "You need to give Finnick that bracelet. Katniss knows that I gave it to you and if you give it to him it will mean he's on our team. It's the only way."

"I can't- you gave it to me." I say. I love it and I don't want to hurt her by giving it away.

Effie opens her bedroom door, "Go and give it to him now- before it's too late. I can always get you another. This is more important."

I nod and leave, going straight to the elevator, pushing the button for the 4th level. Once the elevator stops, an avox searches me for weapons. Once a mentor from 1 attacked one from 3 the night before the Games began. Since then it has been required that all visitors to each level must be searched upon arrival. Soon, I am allowed access through and I meet with Arroyo.

"Hello, Haymitch. What brings you by now?" Arroyo asks.

I hand him the bracelet, "This is for Finnick. It is absolutely essential that he gets this bracelet and wears it during the Games. It's the only way Katniss will trust him. Please make sure he gets this."

Arroyo nods and calls for Finnick. He appears within a matter of seconds. Arroyo hands him the bracelet and I explain again that he has to wear it in the arena.

"Alright," Finnick agrees, putting it on. He looks around and lowers his voice a moment, "And should I make it out do you want it back?"

"Yes, please." I say, grateful that he would try to get it back to me. "Good luck tomorrow, Finnick." I nod and then head back up to 12. I plan to go to Effie's room right away, but I end up running there after I hear her screaming.

I run into her room and see her in bed, tossing and turning, screaming for help. I shake her awake, "Effie, Effie, wake up!"

Effie's eyes fly open and she looks around the room. When she spots me, Effie calms down. I hold her hand until her breathing returns back to normal.

"What happened?" I ask her.

Effie looks up at me with wide eyes as if she was remembering what she was dreaming of. "It was horrible, Haymitch," she says hugging her pillow, "I dreamt that Mags was in the Games, and Katniss and Peeta, a-and _you._"

"It's ok, princess, it was a dream. I'll always be here for you. And while the others are in the Games, I will do everything in my power to save them. All of them." I say. I know it is risky to tell her even that, but I need to make her feel better.

She searches my eyes for an explanation, "What do you mean? How could you save all of them?"

I lean in close, my mouth millimeters from her ear. "I can't promise it, but we are trying to work on a way to get them out of the arena. There's a low chance of it working, but there's still a chance." I whisper so softly that Effie almost can't hear it.

I lean back and see her smile, "You're trying and that's what matters." She reaches out to touch my cheek and then slowly leans towards me, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you." I tell her, intertwining our fingers together.

Effie looks up, into my eyes, surprised at what I said. "Haymitch- I love you, too." She kisses me again and then falls asleep in my arms, both of us needing the protection of the other to get through the night and into tomorrow.

* * *

**I ended it on a happy note, but the next few chapters might be a little more intense/ sad because the Games are going to be going on and it'll be narrated from Effie/ Haymitch's POV as usual! Leave reviews if you want to. I hope you are liking the story so far! **


End file.
